Pups and Pals
by TipsyFics
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Taco go to the pet store and meet another dog. Shenanigans ensue.


A/N: This was actually NOT written while under the influence of alcohol. Just the influence of my own insanity. Enjoy at your own risk. This is (somewhat) a follow up to my other fic Sheltered Hearts.

"How many toys could one dog possibly need?"

Steve immediately regretted asking the question as he received simultaneous glares from both Bucky and Taco. Sighing and trying to hide his smirk, he said, "Alright, forget I asked."

The three of them were standing in the middle of a PetSmart, trying to blend in, but two overly muscled men and one adorable dog don't exactly fade into the background, even in a pet store. Steve could've sworn that he had heard no less than three females sigh as they passed the guinea pig, ferret, and bird sections. He didn't even want to go near the cat aisles.

"Taco deserves the best," Bucky said, trying to make it sound less gruff than he actually meant, but public places still seemed to raise his anxiety levels. Taco, sensing that Bucky was distressed, sidled closer to him and put a paw down over Bucky's boot, looking up at him with those adorable eyes. Exhaling roughly, Bucky smiled at Taco, loosening his death grip on his leash.

"I'm terrible at this," Steve mumbled, running a hand across the back of his neck looking at the variety of toys in front of him. "Why are some of these $30?"

"They're organic Steve," Bucky replied. "Better for the pups."

"Did you just say pups?" Steve asked, surprise, fondness, and laughter lilting his tone.

Bucky just sent him a sideways glare that would have scared anyone else to death but Steve just nudged his shoulder and was about to retort when they both heard a low whine in the next aisle followed by a harsh, "Sit!"

Taco instantly sat straight up, hair on his back rising as Bucky and Steve both peeked around the corner, watching as a man glared down at his golden Labrador who was cowering in fear.

"Sit Charlie!" the man growled again and advanced on the dog menacingly.

Feeling Bucky hand him Taco's leash, Steve watched as he strode forward to the man and ahem'd loudly.

Jolting, the man turned to look at Bucky, annoyance clear on his face that quickly dissolved into fear. Even with Bucky's arm covered he was still menacing and Steve wondered how this was going to pan out; in a pet store no less.

"What?" the man asked, jerking the leash on his dog so that the poor thing would shuffle closer to him.

"You shouldn't speak to your dog that way," Bucky growled. "He's afraid of you."

"I have to show dominance," the owner spat back, puffing out his chest, trying to appear larger than he actually was.

"Are you going to pee on every lamppost you see too to mark your territory?" Bucky asked. Steve would've laughed if he hadn't felt a chill go down his spine at Bucky's tone.

The man wasn't laughing though, his face become redder and redder with anger. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway to be telling me how to treat my dog?"

"I'm going to be your worst nightmare if I find out you're abusing that dog, or any other animal," Bucky said, speaking lower now and advancing closer to the man.

The man gulped, fear showing more plainly across his features. "Well if Charlie would just _sit_ ," he turned and glared at the lab who whimpered, "then it wouldn't be a problem."

Bucky just stared at the man before looking down at Charlie and saying loudly and clearly, but with the menace gone from his voice, "Charlie, sit."

Instantly the lab sat down, almost preening when Bucky graced him with a head scratch and a smile.

"Why don't you just take him, if you think you're some sort of dog whisperer," the man said, his pride clearly gone and wanting to escape the situation.

"I will," Bucky said, and Steve watched as the now nearly purple faced man thrust the leash at Bucky and stalked away from them, not even giving Charlie a backwards glance.

Waiting until the man was around the corner, Bucky knelt down and spoke softly to Charlie who wagged his tail and then jumped into Bucky's lap and licked his face enthusiastically.

Steve and Taco just looked at each other, almost shrugging as if to say, "What can you do?" and the pair of them made their way over to the radiant Bucky and Charlie.

"I think we're going to need some more dog toys," Steve said, practically glowing because of how happy Bucky looked.

"Maybe some matching outfits?" Bucky asked, standing and meeting Steve's gaze evenly.

"Only if we get Charlie a shirt with a shield on it," Steve said, craning his neck around the aisle. "I think I saw one earlier."

"He does kind of look like you," Bucky laughed and Steve pretended to scowl, Charlie almost giving him the exact same impression and the Taco just remained standing stoically, harrumphing at the silliness of his owners.

Two hours later, the two soldiers left the store with double the dog treats, food, toys, and dogs than they had originally come in for. Hefting two bags of dog food over his shoulder, Steve grinned over at Bucky, sunlight sifting through his hair, almost giving him a halo effect and stealing Bucky's breath away. Grabbing his hair lightly, Bucky brought him in for a kiss just as Charlie bumped noses with Taco, their happy family seemingly complete.


End file.
